The technology described in this disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and more particularly to memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices have been widely used for many applications. The continuing development of semiconductor memory devices results in increased memory capacity and reduced chip size. A memory device (e.g., a flash memory) may include a memory array having a large number of memory cells arranged in blocks (e.g., pages). A memory cell is often fabricated with one or more transistors.